The End Of The Beginning
by LovesDepp
Summary: "Spring" that word ment so many things for Koga. 1. Narakus' death. 2. Being released from the porposal to Ayame 3. Mating season for demons.
1. Chapter 1

So this is an idea i just couldn't get out of my head so I hope you like it. Never thought I would write a Koga/Ayame fic but I guess we will see how it comes out. So PLEASE let me know what you think.

I in no way own Inuyasha in any way...pout : (

Chapter 1

The battle with Naraku had been going on four hours. Miroku was knocked out by the Samiosho and Sango was bleeding pretty heavaly from a wound in her right leg and left arm. She was currently protecting Miroku from attack. Shippo, Rin, Jaken and Kirara where in Kaeda's hut. Kirara and Jaken were left for Shippo and Rins protection. While Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Koga were left fighting, they were able to only substain miner injuries.

With Kohaku knocked out from Naraku taking the shard out of his just finishing up killing Narakus' lastest reincarnation. Koga had just killed Kanna and he was making his way towards Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha had been fighting Naraku for the last thirty mintues or so.

"Kagome!" Yelled Koga and Inuyasha as they saw her get grabbed by Narakus tentacles.

" Damn you Naraku release Kagome!" , Inuyasha yelled.

"Ku Ku Ku. You ignorant fool. Why would I release her, when I could just kill her slowly and watch you fail to save another woman you love?" Chuckled Naraku.

" I would never let you kill her...GGIRRRRR!", Inuyasha managed to growl out.

" Ravor Leafs!" Ayame launched an attack from behind Naraku. She was able to cut the limbs that were holding Kagome. She quikly caught her from falling to the ground. " Got ya" She said as she put her down. "Ayame when did you get here?" she asked. "Just as he grabed you. Are you okay?", Ayame replied.

" Yeah jus-"

" You stupid wolf you will pay for that" he says this while sending a tentacle towards her. But with no one close enough that could help and no time to react the attack made contact.

"AAHHHH!" Ayame screamed and fell to the ground after taking the tentacle thru the stomache."Ayame!" yelled kagome and Koga.

" You will pay for trying to killing another of the wolf tribe you Bastard!" Koga yelled.

After the attack on Ayame, Sesshomaru made it to the group and they now had him surrounded.

Inuyasha yelled, "Now !"

They all sent their strongest attacks at him." AAHHH!" They watched as he died and left only dust and the whole Shikon No Tama behide in his spot.

" Finally!" they yell...Well everyone but Sesshomaru of course.

" Ayame...Ayame can you hear me?...talk to me...Wake up! " Kagome yelled.

" I' m up *cough cough*", she said weakly.

"You stupid idoit what were you thinking? Why are you even here we didn't need your help! Now look what you've gone and done your grandfa-" Kagome intterupts," Enough Koga! Shut up! She is hurt!...Ayame how are you? Are you poisoned?"

" I * cough* will be okay *cough* I just need to rest." she replied then passes out.

" Okay... I will get you taken care of just rest...Okay now Koga go get my bag. Inuyasha bring Miroku over here and help Sango get over here as well... Lord Sesshomaru are you well?"

" This Sesshomaru is well and I shall take our leave now."

"Bye big brother." she said while waving. This statement earned her a dirty look from Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha and koga quickly did as they were told. They also seemed to have the least amount of injuries so she would treat them last. Ayames' seemed the worst so she was treated first. She cleaned up the wound and dressed it. Then with Sango she cleaned and stiched her up. Miroku didn't really have many physical wounds. His problem was the toxicine from the Naraku's Hell Wasp he sucked into his wind then took care of Inuyasha and Koga.

"So Kagome since Naraku is finally dead and your my woman and all, we should go ahead and make it offical and mate." Koga said while taking her hand in both of his and pulling her to him.

A single tear runs down Ayames face.'_He is never going to keep his promise'_,she thinks this before passing back out.

**BAM! **He goes flying after being kicked in the head by Inuyasha." FUCK OFF ASSHOLE! She ain't your woman and you ain't mat'n her, wolfshit, so just leave!" Inuyasha grabs Kagome and puts her in his lap. She is blushing a bright red as this happened.

"Look Koga shouldn't you let your tribe know that Naraku is dead and take Ayame back so she can be taking care of?" Kagome offers.

" Thats why you are my woman you always think of others but Ayame can't make the trip until tomorrow so we will be spending the next night or two here."-Koga.

"Okay I am sure Lady Kaede wouldn't mind so tha-"- Kagome

"KAGOME" Shippou screams as he jumps into her arms. " Umph"

"So ye finally defeated Naraku..What are ye going to do with the Shikon No Tama Kagome?" asked Lady Kaede.

"As far as I am conserned it belongs to Inuyasha."-kagome

"Feh...I don't want it."-Inuyasha

' _He doesn't want it? Why? What am I supose to do' _Kagome just stared at the Shikon No Tama.

" Why don't yee think about it and you can tell us tomorrow"- Keade

"Okay...now lets get the injured back to town."- Kagome

Please review cause it will get me to update quicker ^_-


	2. Chapter 2

_Well here is chapter 2. I couldn't wait any longer to post it. _

_Chapter_

_'I don't know what to do with it. I just figured that Inuyasha would make the wish, I mean I have always thought it would be nice to be able to stay with Inuyasha. I have always wonder what it would be like to be a half demon but that would be selfish. This needs to be a selfless wish. If I wish for Sango or Shippos famliy back it would be selfish. If I wish for Kikyo to come back it would be selfish...hum... wait I have it!'_Kagome rushed to find the others. She finds them in Keades' hut. Looking after the dying Kohaku. "Everyone! I know what to wish...*heavy breathing*...Get everyone together and come outside. I am ready to end this."

"Well wench what is this wish?" -Inuyasha

"You will find out at the same time as everyone else, so get outside."-Kagome

They decided long ago to make the wish at the well. They all gatherd around Kagome in a circle.

"Wench we are all here now so tell us this wonderful wish that you have come up with."-Inuyasha

" Well, it took a lot of thought and ya'll know that in order for the jewel to leave it must be a selfless wish and I think the best thing to would be for me to wish for the souls inside the jewel to finally be put to rest."- Kagome

" I believe that is a most wise wish Lady Kagome."-Miroku

" I believe ye have came up with a very nice wish."- Keade

" Feh what kinda wish is that wench."-Inuyasha

" Okay here goes...'_I wish for souls within the jewel to find peace and finally rest.' _"

As they watched kagome make her wish they saw a pink light comming from the jewel and watched as it was grew until it completely covered Kagome.

"Kagome!... Baba what the hell happened? Why did a pink light cover her? "- Inuyasha

" Calm ye horses Inuyasha and just watch."- keade

Inside the pink light Kagome was getting the surprise of her life. After she got surrounded a woman appeared. _' Wow! She is beautiful. Who is it? ' _

" Thank you Kagome. Because of your wish I can finally rest in peace. Since your wish was pure and set me free I will grant everyones, inner most wish, that helped you on your journey. So, Kagome, I see that you wish to live with Inuyasha and as long as him. I shall grant this wish but in doing so you will be turn into a Half demon. You must know though you will lose your miko powers but on the night of the new moon like inuyasha, you will will turn human. On that night you powers will return for the night."

" Are you Midoriko?"

" Yes child. I am."

" Thank you miko-sama."

The light moved from Kagome to Sango. After the light left Kagome she passed out. Inuyasha rushed forward and catch her.

"Kagome! What the hell happened?"-Inuyasha

"Be calm Inuyasha" -Keade

"Sango...You have suffered many a hardships and because you helped Kagome on her journey I will grant you a wish. I see your wish is to have your brother live. I shall grant this wish. Thank you for your help." after she said this she moved to the next person. After Midoriko left Sango, Sango ran back to where she had left her dying brother in Keade's hut.

Miroku watched as he was surrounded in the light.

" Ah Miroku you were quite a joy to watch along your journey. With as many times as you were knocked out, I would have figured you would slow down your ways. Anyway, I would like to let you know, I am sorry for all your family has suffered."

" Thank you for your consern and I might say Lady Midoriko it is quite an honor to meet you. What can I do for you?"

" You Miroku can make a wish and I shall grant it."

" Thank you Lady Midoriko... If I might be so bold as to ask, Will you bear my child?"

" As charming as you are I would have to say no. Even being dead as I am I would not want to get on the bad side of the slayer and you shouldn't either. I see that you wish to have many children and so be it you will have many children."

Miroku managed to thank her before she went to the next person. Inuyasha was still angry about Kagome passing out so he was not really happy when he became surrounded by the pink light.

" Hey bitch what the hell did you do to Kagome...*small chuckle*...Hey bitch quit laughing and tell me what you did!" He quickly glanced down to see if Kagome was still alseep.'_Damn still asleep.'_

" Ahhh Inuyasha you have always been quite easy to anger. All I did was grant her wish. Nothing more do not worry."

"What wish was that...huh...To be put to sleep by some hag she doesn't even know. Who are you anyway?"

" I, Inuyasha, am Midoriko. As for her wish you will find out later. Lets talk about yours. I see tha-"

" M...Midoriko?..Feh whatever... What the hell do you mean I will find out later? I want to know now and I don't have a wish I gave it up."

" Yes, Inuyasha I am Midoriko and like I said you will find out later... As for the wish if you would let people finish before you cut them off mid sentence you would know what I meant about your wish. I can see peoples inner most wishes and yours Inuyasha is to always be with Kagome. I will grant this wish. Your wish is done in more than one way as well."

" What the hell do you mean bye that. Quit talking in riddles you old hag." ***BAM* **" Ouch Bitch that hurt"

" It was suppose to hurt. Tell me Inuyasha what part of me looks like an old hag to you? Now I still have many wishes to grant...A word from the wise, learn to control your temper, even if it is only a little bit."

" Feh whatever...Uh...Hey Midoriko"

" Yes"

" Thanks"

She smiled as she left Inuyasha to talk to Koga. Koga wasn't quite sure what to make of the pink light but he knew the legend and when the woman appeared he knew who it was.

" Midoriko."

" Koga, I must say I have wanted to hit you many times during the last few years."

Koga was taken back by this statement. " What do you mean by that?"

" I mean, Koga, you are chasing a lost cause and your not following your heart and it may cost you in the end."

" What do you mean by lost cause and it may hurt me? What do you want with me anyway?"

" You will come to see what it is that I mean very soon, I am sad to say. What I want from you is your inner most wish, which I see is for your recently attack pack members to be brought back and healed. There, however, is one problem with that wish. I can not bring people back from the dead once their souls have passed on and leaves their body. They can not be brought back without there being a major change to that persons soul. Don't get me wrong there are ways but I can't preform them since I am dead myself. I can however heal the ones that were injured and the ones that their souls have not left their bodies. Don't forget what I told you earlier Koga."

" Thank you Lady Midoriko"

She nods and moves to Ayame.

"My dear child you did a very bold move saving Kagome. I must say thank you for if you had not, I would still be trapped within the jewel."

Ayame, like Koga, new the legend and figured out who the woman was." Its not a problem Lady Midoriko. If I may be so bold as to ask, What do you require of me?"

" Simply to thank you and grant your wish. I must say it is quite simple, but you will mate someone that loves you by the end of spring. Love is not something to be rushed but you will find that this has been coming for a long time my dear."

When the pink light came at Shippo he freaked out and tried to run away" Help me! Help me! Please don't kill me! Plea-" Suddenly he was surrounded by the pink.

" Please calm down little kit. I do not wish to harm you. It's okay. Thats it... clam down. I am Midoriko little one. I would like to grant you a wish. I see that you wish for a mother and father but do you not already have them kit."

" But they died." * Sniff Sniff*

" The ones that gave birth to you yes but do you not already have another mother and father? Or is it that you do not like Kagome and Inuyasha?" She joked with him.

" I...I...I do like them but why would they want to be my parents? Kagome is a lot like my mommy was. Inuyasha is only a little like my daddy but he is fun to make fun of and he keeps me safe."

" Then you should talk to them about this then." She smiled at him.

" Since that is settled I will let you tell me what you would like instead ok."

" I...I dont know...I think I would like a never ending supply of candy! NO...No wait I want Lady Keade to have her eye back. Is that okay pretty lady?" he asked while giving her those really cute puppy dog eyes.

" That is just fine.I have more wishes I have to grant today before I finally rest, so remember to ask them Shippo."

" Okay... Bye pretty lady."

She went to many people for the rest of the day. Keade just wished to know if her sister was at peace and Midoriko told her yes. Rin asked to always be with her lord. Jaken wanted to know which sex his lord liked and to his disapointment she said women. After she told him that she granted his wish for his lord to have his arm back. Sesshomaru's wish was for Rin to live a long, happy life.

After Midoriko left the group they made their way back to town to rest and find out what happened to Sango. Little did they know the next day held some big surprises for the group.

Ok so I already have the next chapter done as well so it may be posted to night but I would really like to know what yall think. The story should start to pick up by the next couple of chapters ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

No own Inyasha.

Chapter 3

Miroku was the first to get back, of the ones that were still in the clearing, by the end of Midoriko's wish granting for the group. When he enter the hut he aproached Sango, who was with her once again living brother . " I see you have your brother back again my dear Sango. I don't suppose I could talk to you privitely for a mintue could I?", he asked. He was in a very good mood, after speaking with Midoriko. Sango was hugging her brother while he asked and she turned toward him and said, " Yes, he is back and no you will have to wait until later." She quickly turned back around to her brother.

" Very, well", he replied a little down hearted that she wouldn't give him a few mintues of her time. He walked to the other side of the hut a sat down.

Sango noticed the change in his voice and took a quick glance at him,noticing he looked upset.

" Miroku... I am sorry it's just that I just got my brother back again and I don't want to leave his side at the moment." she said.

After hearing this Miroku's spirts were lifted.

" Tomorrow morning then I wish to speak with you." He said grinning. She said yes to him.

" Hey monk quit yer yappin and set out Kagome's bed roll.", Inuyasha stated as he walked into the hut holding a still asleep Kagome.

Keade followed right behind Inuyasha with Shippo on her shoulder. Shippo had a really big grin on his face as he ask Keade if she could see yet out of her other eye.

"What are ye talking about lad?"-Keade

" It's what I asked for from the pretty lady...She said she could do it. Please check lady Keade.", Shippo begged.

Keade slowly took off her eye patch so that if her eye was better it would have time to adjust. As she was pulling it off she notice she was seeing light pour in. She was letting her eye adjust to the light when Shippo pounced into her lap.

" Well did it huh? Did it work Lady Keade? Can you see?" he said very excitedly.

" Yes I can see out of both eyes now and I have ye to thank for that." she replied smiling while patting him on the head.

" Feh, the runt finally did something useful." Inuyasha snorted.

Shippo stuck his toung out at Inuyasha and said," Yer just mad that you didn't make that wish."

"Feh! You wish brat!"- Inuyasha

"Umm..Hey Inuyasha?"- Shippo

"What?"- Inuyasha

"When is Kagome going to wake up? Is she okay?"- Shippo

"I don't know." he replied.'_God I hope she wakes up soon...What the hell is wrong with you Kagome?'_

" Oh, Okay."- Shippo

Ayame and Koga had just made it back to the huts Keade was letting the wolf tribes use when Ginta rushed out to meet them.

"Koga!Ayame!Guesswhat!Theiralive!Hakkakuisalive!Everyoneis-" he was yelling so fast that Ayame had to interupt him.

"Wait Ginta slow down we can understanted what you are saying" Ayame stated.

"Their alive! Hakkaku..he is alive! A few others as well. Even the more critical are getting much better faster than before!" Ginta said.

"What do you mean Hakkaku is alive? He was finally starting to heal when we left to make the wish?" Koga asked with a confused look.

"A short while after you left he took a turn for the worse and died but then out of no where a pink light covered the ones that were still injured and a few that had died today. After the light left it was like POOF they were alive again and healing faster. Isn't that great!" Ginta was so happy that he grab Ayame and spinning her around until Koga coughed. He put her down.

" Sister, I am sorry I didn't reopen the injury did I?" he asked.

" No, Ginta your fine. Like the others, I am fine. In fact if the rest of the members of my tribe are healed tomorrow we will be on are way." she told them as she walked into the hut to check on the severely wounded pack mates.

As Ginta watched Ayame go into the hut he noticed she was acting a little strange.'_I wonder if Koga said something to her.'_

"Psh..Koga..Psh" Ginta wishpered tring to get his attetion.

"What?" Koga asked.

"Shhh...What's up with Ayame?" Ginta asked.

"Nothing. Why?"- Koga

"It's nothing I guess. She just seems different. Maybe it's just because of the battle." Ginta said.

" Whatever just as long as she doesn't bother me." Koga said as he went to check on the other wolves.

Ayame had checked over all the wolves and decided that they would be fine to leave tomorrow. They were making a great recovery. The only thing was, she was not looking forward to what tomorrow was going to bring. To clear her mind she decided to go hunting for the packs dinner. She was going to need one other person to help so that they would have enough food for everyone.

" Katsu"-Ayame

" Yes priness." replied a tall, handsome wolf demon.

" I am going to hunt for the tribes dinner you will accompany me." she stated while getting a good look at the wolf she had not seen in a while.

'_He has deffantly grown...He is what almost a whole hand spand taller than Koga. He has let his hair grow out some since we last seen one another. I love his shaggy black hair. I wish Koga would cut his hair like that. His legs aren't hal-' _she was cut off from thinking when he replied.

" I am ready when ever you are."-Katsu.

She had a slight blush go across her cheeks when she realized what she was thinking about.

"Okay lets go." she said as she turned and left the hut.

Ginta had been in the back of the hut as he watch Ayame talk to the other wolf demon he knew as Katsu. '_This is not good. I Knew something was up with Ayame. Could she possibly like this Katsu? She was blushing as she was talking to him._ _It would be best to keep this a secret until I knew for sure.' _Ginta got up to go look for Koga.

Koga finished checking up on both of the packs then went to Keade's hut to see how Kagome was. When he walked into the hut he notice Kagome was still asleep and and the mutt was sitting beside her.

"Hey Mutt Face has kagome woke up yet?" he asked.

"Feh! It's none of your business you stupid fuckin fleabag." Inuyasha retorted."What the fuck are you still doing around anyway? Don't you have a pack to take care of."

" Not that it is any of your concern but I am here to check on my woman and my pack is just fine so I don't need to worry." Koga said.

"I wasn't fuckin askin. It was a rhetorical question you fuckin wolf!" Inuyasha's said as his voice started to raise.

' _Wow! He actually can use a big world must be ending.'- pretty much everyone in the room_

"So the puppy knows how to use a big word." Koga smirked.

" Fuck you asshole! Atleast I didn't grow up in a cave" he yelled.

" So what like a tree is any better. Dumbass...You can't ev-"-Koga.

"Guys...Guys lets calm down... Kagome appearently needs to sleep and yall might wake her before she gets enough. Do you really want to be the reason she gets sick?" Miroku interupted ,trying to clam them down the best way he knew how,a guilt trip.

"Feh" -Inuyasha

" Whatever I need to go hunt for the packs dinners tonight." Koga said but before he could leave Ginta entered.

"No need Koga."- Ginta

"Why?"-Koga

" Ayame went hunting for the packs and had Katsu help her. She should be back in a little bit so I came to get you." - Ginta

After hearing this they left and started walking back.'_Why would she ask him? It is the responsablity of the pack leaders to hunt for the food when they are around. She should have either done it by herself or came and got me. Unless she...No she couldn't...She wouldn't have anyone else as...no thats just stupid...She must just be trying to get me jealous so I would finally mate her. HA! Like that will happen. I will just ask her when she comes back.' _The whole time he was thinking he never notice how he was clenching and unclenching his hands.

Ayame and Katsu were able to find and kill a boar and three deer for the packs to eat on for tonight. With one over each shoulder they began to walk back. On the way back Ayame decided to find out what Katsu had been up to the past couple of years.

" I think this should be enough for the packs don't you think, Katsu?"- Ayame

" Yeah this should be plenty."-Katsu

" So how did your training go? You just got back a few weeks ago didn't you?"- Ayame

" It went fine. We got back about two weeks ago. I take it your grandfather didn't inform you?" he said grinning.

" I haven't been home yet. He sent me to the eastern, southern and western packs to talk about the up coming feastival. I had just finished up talking with the southern pack and that is why I was searching for Koga. I had went to his den and they told me that he and most of the pack had when to face Naraku in the final battle. So I haven't talked to my grandfather for almost three weeks now." she told Katsu.

" Oh, well let me be the first to inform you that this Katsu is now third in comand. Now the only people in the pack that are above me in rank are your grandfather and you." His was grinning from ear to ear by the end.

" WOW! Way to go Katsu. I guess all those years of 'hide and seek' and 'play fighting' together really paid off for you." she said as she winked at him.

" Yeah, I guess it did my Princess. I must say you have become quiet pretty these last couple of years. You don't seem to be the timided, scrawny lil red head I remember... Now your this voluptuous lil red head that just about anyone would chew off their left leg to mate with." he joked.

" Growing up will do that for you." she joked back but was thinking '_Appearently not everone... Joy, their all sitting out side and there is Koga'. _They had made it back to camp a lot quicker than she thought they would. Time always seem to fly by when they were playing together as kids and it seems it is no different for them as adults. She started to blush after hearing him call her voluptuous.

" So do you have any males going after you that I should know about?" he asked.

When he asked her that both of the packs looked from Koga to Katsu and then Ayame for an answer. Katsu didn't notice the tention in the air and nor did he know about Koga and Ayame seeing as he had been away training since before Koga had promised to Ayame to mate with her.

Koga had picked up on their conversation when Katsu had complemented Ayame.'_Who the fuck does this guy think he is? You don't just go around talking to a pack leaders daughter like that. Is she fucking blushing and why the hell is it taking her so long to answer. Go ahead and tell him. Tell you belong to me...Wait what...I didn't mean that... I mean tell him that your hooked on me and we are suppose to be mated...DAMNIT ANSWER ALL READY!' _He shot a look at Ayame saying ' Are you going to answer or not'.

Ayame almost tripped when Katsu asked her that. She looked at Katsu then Koga, who by this time is giving her a look telling her to answer, and then back at Katsu. She didn't know what to say. '_What the hell am I suppose to say. If I say yes then Koga will just deny it and if I say no then he will think something is up...Oh god everyone is looking at me...What do I say.'_

"Foods here!" she said.

'_Oh yeah thats right just ignore the question...Like that will make it all better.' _she said to herself. Luckly the pack was hungry cause all but four people forgot about the question.

'_I knew something was up with Ayame' _Ginta thought.

'_I wonder why she didn't answer?I will just have to try again later' _Katsu thought.

'_ What the fuck was that! You were suppose to tell him I was your mate to be. Maybe Ginta was right. I will ask him about it later.' _Koga thought as he was starting to cut up the animals and passing out the meat.

After the meal everyone was sitting around the fire just talking. During this time Koga had be watching Katsu who had sat beside Ayame at the start of the meal. '_What's that bastards aim?.. He couldn't think Ayame was really cute. I mean sure she has more curves than when she was little but she is so clengy and can't do anything by herself.' _Koga watched as she got up to get a drink and when she bent over to pick up the jar of saka he couldn't help but stare. '_Damn she has a nice ass...What the fuck am I saying this is Ayame.' _He shook his head. As he took a look around he noticed that more then three fourths of the guys were looking at her too.'_What the fuck!'_

"GGIIIRRRRRR" he let out a growl unknowingly." I am going to petrol the area." he growled out.

As he got up to leave Ayame looked around trying to find out what upset Koga but found nothing. Ok pack I suggest you all get plenty of sleep cause tomorrow morning we head home.

"Katsu I need to speak with you for a mintue." she said getting his attention.

" Yes my Princess. What can I do for you?" he asked.

" I need to speak to Koga in the morning about the festival so, I want to you make sure the men get up on time and get ready. After that I want you to come and inform me so that we may leave as soon as possible." she stated.

Katsu replied, " That will not be a problem. However will that give you enough time get the details about the festival finished?".

" That should be more than enough time. Thank you. You and Masaaki will have the first shift for the night, then two of Kogas tribe will releave you two. Goodnight Katsu." she told him.

Katsu took Ayames hand and kiss the top and said," Goodnight _my Ayame"_. Ayame blushed as she shooed him away.'_ I find myself blushing around him more than when we were little cubs...I am so not ready for tomorrow.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Much thanks to Vani87 for the reviews. ^_^

And yet again do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4

'_Okay you can do this...We have already talked about this. There should be no problem. Oh Kami if she says no I do not know what I will do...Its okay what could possibly go wrong?...Besides the fact the she could refuse, she could make it were we never have kids again.' _the dark figure thought.

" Hey... Wake up" he said as he went to shake the figure. All of a sudden the person he was trying to wake turned over and grabed his throat as she held a short blade to the man's throat.

The man in question could bearly breath much less speak."Sa...Sannn...Saangoo."

It took Sango's eyes a mintue to adjust to the light.

"Miroku?" she questioned as she let go of his throat," What were you thinking I could have killed you? Are you stupid?Why did you wake me up?"

"You said we could talk and I couldn't wait any longer. So if it is alright with you I would like to speak with you." as he said this one of his hands was messing nervously with the prayer beads he had yet to take off for good.

" God I don't see what can be so important that it can't wait until morning but okay. And just for the record you are already speaking to me." she told him.

" Well now that Naraku is dead I can finally do what I wish with mm...mmmy li..life and I wou...would lo...lov...love nothing more than to sp...spendd it with you. Sa...Sango will you be mm..my wife?" he asked.'_Damnit never in my life have I studder and I pick now of all days...Please my love say yes.'_

" I...I... YES! WITH ALL MY HEART YES!" she yelled as she jumped on him.

"Finally it's about time." Kagome said," But could you quite down just a little? Everything is so loud."

"KAGOME!"- unision

" Your awake...Your demon?" Sango asked.

" Really? I have already tur-" she was interupted by a very confused hanyou.

" Kagome? What happened to you. Why do you have ears like mine? Why do you smell like a hanyou?" Inuyasha asked very confused.

" I...I...Well you see it is what I asked Midoriko for after I made the first wish. I wanted to be a hanyou that way I coul-" Inuaysha interupted her again.

" Why would you do that you stupid idiot? Why would you want to b-" this time she interupted him.

"SIT!...I did it so I would be able to live as long as you and I can't bear the thought of a life without you in it. I want as much time with you as I can get...I am sorry I am selfish but I can help it." she said as she started to cry. By this time the whole hut is up and watching this.

Inuyasha jumped back up as soon as the spell wore off and hugged Kagome to his chest.

"Shhhh it's okay..it's okay don't cry." he said as he started to freak out. He has always hated it when women cry and even more so when that woman is Kagome.

" Hooo...Hooowww can IIII not *Sniff* wheeeennn you hate that IIIII * Sniff* turned into a hanyou?" she said as she cried.

" I don't hate that you stupid girl...In fact I love that I will get to spend even longer with you. I just don't want you to be treated the way I am...God Damnit Kagome I LOVE YOU!" he started to blush when he realized what he just said. '_Oh crap. Why did I have to go and do that. Now she is going to wish she never turned into a hanyou...Shit'_

After he said that Kagome raised her head off his shoulder and stared at him with her mouth open. '_Did he really just say what I think he did? He just told me he love me...I love you too! Wait it might help more if I actually say this out loud.'_

" I LOVE YOU TOO!" she said this and then grabed his face and kissed him.

'_She loves me too! Fuck Yeah! And she just kissed me..wait I should responed' _He thought. He was just about to deepin the kiss when he heard," Thank Kami I thought this day would never come. Ye young ones sure take enough time to tell one another you love each other." Keade chukled.

The whole time this is going on Shippo is gradually getting closer to the pair. After he saw them kiss he decided it was now or never.

" Umm...Kagome? Inuyasha?" he asked very quitely.

" Yes?"," Yeah what is it runt?" they responed.

" Well I was wondering if I dont know...well we have know each other for a while... I just wanted to know if...maybe..If you want to of course-" Inuyasha interupted." Just spit it out already runt."

" ?" he said to fast for them to hear him correctly.

" Can you say that a little slow sweet heart?" Kagome asked.

" I was wondering if I could call you mom and dad?" he asked nervously.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other then Shippo and then back at each other. When Kagome looked back at Inuyasha the second time she was grinning from ear to ear. Inuyasha was still processing the question. '_Why the hell would he want to call me dad...We bearly get along...It would be nice though. It would be my family...my pack.' _He turned to look at Kagome and saw her smile._ ' It would make Kagome happy.'_

Without missing a beat after he made up his mind he turned to Shippo and said," Sure... I don't see why not".

"But that means you have to listen to me." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Shippo wasted no time jumping into their chest telling them how much he loved them.

" Well we have have quiet the morning have we not?" Miroku said jokingly.

Earlier that morning

Ayame stepped outside the hut to look for Koga. She found him with another wolf demon called Ichiro.

" Koga I need to speak with you. As-" Ayame started to speak but Koga cut her off.

" No Ayame I will not be your mate so go bother someone else." He stated like it was nothing. '_I knew it wouldn't be to long before she came asking again.' _He was now smirking. He decided it was time to go check on Kagome so, he went and got a replacement for himself. He notice Ayame was following him but thought nothing of it but the smirk was wiped off when she started to speak again.

" Just shut the fuck up Koga the whole world doesn't revolve around you. You know. And for the record that is not what I was going to say." She said getting more pissed by the mintue when he wouldn't stop walking.

" Well then what do you want?" he said taking a side glance a her. '_She looks kinda hot when she is pissed...Were the hell did that come from?'_

" The whole reason I am hear is because spring just started and you know what that means. The mating festival is comming up. This year it is the Northern Wolves tribe turn to hold it. It starts four week after spring begins but this you know. Grandfather sent me to be the person get any request that the pack Alpha's may have and give you if formation on the time, place, and date. I had went to your den but they informed me of what was taking place so I came here." She told him and handed him the scroll with the info.

Koga opened the scroll and looked at it. As an unmated male of his tribe of age he had to go and as Alpha he would always have to go. The mated males and females that were not alpha had to stay back at the den and protect the cubs during the festival. Koga never really liked going to the festival but it was his duty. " Well then. The only request I have is to be in the normal room I sleep in when I stay there." he stated.

Ayame nodded her head, okay as they walked into Keade's hut.

" What the fuck do you think your doing mutt face! Get your hands off my woman!" Koga yelled when he saw Inuyasha with his hands around her.

" She ain't your woman Fleabag!" Inuyasha yelled back at him.

" The hell she ain't!" he yelled as he got in Inuyasha's face.

"She is my mate to be you damn wimpy wolf." -Inuyasha.

" Look Koga your a nice guy-" Kagome was cut off by Katsu coming in and telling Ayame the pack was ready.

While Koga was fighting with Inuyasha over Kagome, Ayame was getting pissed. When Katsu came and told the pack was ready she figured it was now or never.

" Kagome, Inuyasha, Keade ...well everyone really, thanks for the help after the battle it was much apprecated. My pack and me must head back." She said.

" So soon Ayame? Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay for a few more days?" Kagome asked.

" No. We really must be going. Although I do need to speak with Koga for a second." she said.

" Whatever you got to say just say it." he said. He was pissed off about what Inuyasha said earlier and was ready to hear Kagome to say it was a lie.

"Okay fine...I Ayame of the Northern Wolf tribe here by declare that Koga of the Western Wolf Tribe is free from his promise of mating. I will no longer bother you Koga. Good day." she stated then turned and left.

Ayame's statement stunned everyone. There were very few mouths not hanging open after that. '_ What the fuck?...Did she really just say that? That can't be right. Ginta was right Ayame is acting weird... Oh well we will see how long that last.' _Koga turned back to Kagome but before he could say anything Inuyasha spoke.

" Dude your screwed. You just lost the only person that would have you as a mate. You fucked up big time for Ayame to do that." Inuyasha stated.

" Shut the fuck up dog turd. She will be back chasing me around in no time but it doesn't matter anyway cause I have my woman." Koga said.

" No correction you had your woman and she just walked out on you, you dumb fuck. Kagome is my mate!" Inuyasha started to yell.

" Look Koga, like I was trying to say before I am not your woman, nor have I ever been your woman. I love Inuyasha. We are going to be mated. Shippo, Inuyasha and I are a family...I am sorry but I only think of you as a friend." Kagome said. '_Finally, it is about time I was able to get a chance to tell him...but it might have been to late. I know what lonelyness sounds like and that was how Ayame sounded when she told him that. I hope they can get over that.' _

" But how, why?.. What makes him so much better? Why do you love him?" Koga asked getting a little pissed that she chose Inuyasha.

" I can't explain why exactally Koga...I just do. I can't think of my life without him and now I won't have to." she said.

" Fine, whatever but if mutt face ever treats you wrong you know were to find me. My pack and me will take are leave now." Koga told her.

" Feh, as if I would ever hurt her." Inuyasha stated.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Koga and his pack as they left. As Koga was leaving he started to think about what Ayame said again. After a while of thinking about it he deffanitly decided she was just angry and would be back to bothering him in no time. If only he knew how wrong he was.

Well another chapter is done and another is soon to come. So tell me what you think cause reviews make me happy and being happy makes me write ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. I just love getting them.

Once again I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5

As Ayame and her pack were making their way back to their den up North she decided to catch up with Katsu some more.

" Hey Katsu." Ayame said getting his attention.

" Yes Princess what may I do for you?"

" Nothing really I just figured we could catch up on some lost time, while we make our way home. If that is ok?...And quit calling me princess you know i prefer just Ayame."

" But you will always be my princess," he said as he winked at her, " and I would like very much to find out what all I have missed out on while away... So what was the deal with Koga?"

She got a small blush after he winked at her.'_I really don't remember him being quite this much of a charmer back then... but people do change. I love the way he smiles at me.' _she thought. " Well it really a long story but I will make it short as I can. One day a couple of years ago at one of the festivals, at Koga's tribe, I decided to go exploring alone. While I was out a bird of paradies came after me and he saved me. Well, on our way back he promised after I came down out of the mountains, when finished with training, that he would make me his woman. So, I finish my training and find him only to have him say he never said that. And on top of that his woman was kagome. You know the girl Inuyasha is mating. Well, after two years of him claiming Kagome as his, I have had enough. That is the shortest version I can give you. So, do you have any females chasing after you?" she asked.

" Well... I can say it was his loss. You don't need anyone that is not going to put you first. You need someone that is strong enough to stand by you since you are the princess but that will be there for you emotionally as well. As for me, I don't want to brag or anything but I have had a few females after my tail but who wouldn't." he said jokingly.

" Okay here is the Katsu I remember. Yep, definitely the same Katsu I grew up with. Your as conceded as ever *giggle*... If your not careful I might just have to beat those other females off with a stick at the festival." she joked.

" You know it... So now that Koga has no claim on you, do you plan on finding a mate at this years festival or are you going to wait a few more years?" he asked.

" Well... I would like to go ahead and find a mate. I am tired of being alone and i wish to have cubs. And I know Grandfather wishes for me to go ahead and mate. He wants to know that, if he were to pass, the pact would be safe." she stated.

" Well that is understandable."- Katsu

" So are you going into the festival looking for a mate or are you going to wait?" - Ayame

" I plan to leave the festival with a mate and a pup on the way." he said while he winked at her.

'_That will be one lucky wolf that gets to mate you. Where did that come from... well it is true. Oh look we are back... first things first report to grandfather.' _she said thinking to herself. But it was quickly put on hold as the pack that stayed behind rushed out to greet her and the others.

Short, I know but I felt that this was a good stopping point. I should have the next chapter out soon.


End file.
